


My Dearest Moony [+podfic]

by picascribit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Love Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-10
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1996: Sirius's last words to Remus, found in a letter rolled up with his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Moony [+podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Edited June 2014
> 
>  **Podfic**  
>  **Duration:** 4 min 17 sec  
>  **Size:** 2.9 MB  
>  **Download:** [mp3 @ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b052ah3e2ba3hoj/My%20Dearest%20Moony.mp3?dl=0)  
>  (new recording uploaded 25 September 2017)

_My Dearest Moony,_

_I'm sealing this letter in with my Will, so if you're reading this, then I am Gone. I know there's little Chance it will be needed, unless Kreacher decides to Poison me, but I figured I should make a new Will anyway. I know you made one. Look! I've learned to Plan like a responsible Adult at last. You should be Proud. It's all your Fault._

_I know you'll hate this, but I opened a new Gringotts account in your Name, and I'm not there, so you can't Argue about it! Oh, stop scowling. Just don't be a Fool and give all the money away. It's there to take Care of you, in case I can't be. Get yourself a nice place. Buy some new Clothes. Live a little. There should be enough for you to live pretty Comfortably for the rest of your Life. Harry should have a Room of his own when he comes to visit you._

_I'm leaving everything else to him, including the House. He won't have the bad Associations with it that I have. I know he's already pretty well set up on what James and Lily left him, but I enjoy Spoiling him. He hasn't had nearly enough of that in his Life. Please see to it that he gets a certain Motorbike, once he's old enough (18, Moony; not 35). He's a good, smart kid, and I am not Worried about him. He'll be Fine. James and Lily would be Proud. I am Proud. I know you'll keep an Eye on him for me._

_Harry should let the Order continue using the House as long as it's needed, and I hope he'll invest a little of what I'm leaving him towards bringing down old Moldywart. You lot are going to kick the Death Eaters' arses, and even if I'm not there to See it, I still want to Help if I can._

_Merlin, my Mother must be spinning in her Grave to know what's become of the Black family fortune! But if I didn't make these Arrangements, it would all go to my Cousins, and no one wants that. I'd leave some for Dora, but I don't think she Needs it. You'll keep an Eye on her, too, won't you, Moony?_

_Moony. My Moony. As I write this, you're sleeping Peacefully beside me. I can reach over and brush the hair back from your Face, and watch you Smile in your sleep. I'm so glad that we've had this Time together. I know I've been nearly Impossible to live with over the last few Months, but I want you to know that being with you again has been a Gift. I don't know what I did to Deserve you, but sometimes I feel like the luckiest man Alive. I'm still holding out hope for another Hundred years with you. We'll grow old side by side. We'll meet Prongs's grandchildren, and his great-grandchildren. At least, I Hope so._

_I don't know where we go when our Lives are over. I don't know if you will ever Read this. But if my Luck runs out, I want you to know that, wherever I am, I will Never stop loving you. Being with you has been the greatest Joy of my Life. Because of you, I was a better Man than I might otherwise have been. Thank you for Everything you are and Everything you've done. I'll be Waiting for you._

_Forever Yours,_  
_Padfoot_


End file.
